Never Again
by Dawnie
Summary: *COMPLETE*Lita falls in love with Jeff Hardy, the brother of the man she is currently dating. A person from the past complicates Lita's efforts.
1. Chapter 1

Never Again  
  
Disclaimer: All the WWE Superstars I have used, belong to the WWE. But I want to own Lita and Jeff Hardy :P, the poem is writtin by me not Jeff  
  
Author:dawniesummers@hotmail.com  
  
Timeline: After Lita returns in 2003.  
  
Summary: Lita falls in love with Jeff Hardy, the brother of the man she is currently dating. When Vince decides to reniute the Hardyz on the RAW brand,  
things get more complicated. Also an face from the past stirs up trouble for Lita.  
  
Rating: R for sexual innduedo, and swearing.  
Chapter 1  
  
She couldn't help it, Lita mistakly got too involved with her boyfriend Matt Hardy's matches. Even since her return she switched to Smackdown, leaving her best friend Jeff Hardy there,   
feeling a twinge of guilt. She cowered into the turnbuckle, as A-Train huge form shadowed her. A year ago she would of should tall, waiting for her friends to help her out, but  
Matt was knocked down outside the ring, after a big boot from A-Train, so no help was on the way. Just as the huge monster opposite her, Dawn Marie music hit, her current  
storyline feud enemy came down the ramp, a chrous of boos around the arena, she ignored them as she slid into the blue roped ring. She went to A-train, pulling on his arm shouting,  
"Lemme at her," making a pouty face at the big man. Lita thought Dawn Marie resembled a hooker, with a low cut tube, showing her breasts off, and a skirt so short people could see her   
purple thongs. But that was Diva's now days, for a Diva Lita toned down her clothes, combat pants, thongs just showing, a purple team extreme shirt. A-train threw her at Dawn Marie, who   
had her right arm back ready to slap her. The whole arena went pitch dark, there was a scuffle in the ring, a head cracking chair shot echoed around a quite arena, followed by a huge chant  
of "Holy Shit!". The lights went back up, Lita looked down to the mat, A-Train lay in a pool of his own blood, his breathing rapid, the refree looked at Lita puzzled, before checking on Train.   
Lita looked back up at Dawn Marie who was looking scared at her, Lita smiled. Lita slapped her, the diva went down holding her face, screaming, the crowd went wild, the extreme gal  
performed her own twist of fate on the fate full Dawn. Lita then signaled for the Lita-sault, she first pulled her extreme top off, revealing a blue bra, the crowd went wild, bolts of white light  
flashed, taking photos of a great moment, Lita climbed the turnbuckle, giving the two fingered extreme pose, she came down hard on Dawn.   
  
Matt Hardy finally came too, the eldest Hardy pulled himself back in the ring by the bottom rope. Staring in shock at A-train who lay motionless in the ring, he crawled over to him  
drapping a weak arm over his broad chest, getting the 3 count. Lita ran over to her boyfriend, checking on him, cradling his head. Matt pushed her off, she fell back on her butt.  
  
"What do you think you were doing! You could of got seriosuly hurt," he screamed. She knew this was all part of the storyline, but it still hurt to see her one of her best friend yell endless  
at her. This gave Matt some major heat from the fans. Lita and Matt continued arguing till they were out of the view of the camara.  
  
"Good show you two," Adam aka Edge came up to them, patting both his friends on the back.   
  
"You up next Ad?" Lita asked, pulling on his arm, "Good luck," she pulled him into a hug, Lita and Adam were pretty close, training together for the pass 3 years.   
  
"What? Don't I get a hug too?" A familar voice came from behind them, Christian, he was a trade from RAW, Ray Mistreo had gone to RAW, and in the exchange Christian came to Smackdown,   
and Stephanie put Edge and Christian together for a brotherly feud. It went over well with the fans. "For good luck of course,"  
  
Lita smiled, pushing her dyed red hair from her face. "Come here you big baby," Lita pulled her friend in a hug. "Now shoo! Good luck both of you!"   
  
"Thanks Amyz," they called back to her. Jogging up the stage stairs.  
  
"Matt, what happened in that ring tonight? The black out? Albert layed out like that? Why wasn't I informed?" Amy pouted, sitting down on a travel case, the cool metal of it sizzled  
against the heat of her legs.  
  
"First I knew about it too, Steph never told me of anything like that before the match, maybe I go talk to her, or Vince," Matt said. He went up to her, looking down, "Don't worry things   
will work out for the best, they always do, cept for that time where I beat up my bro cause I thought you and he were seeing each other behind my back," he kissed her forehead. "See you   
later Amzy, gonna grab a shower,"  
  
Matt walked off down the halls. That last sentance Matt had said choked her, un beknowen to anyone, her and Jeff did have a fling, a passionate kiss after a match a few months back. Jeff broke  
it off quickly because he never wanted to hurt his brother, or her, so he had said. The fact is she did quite like Jeff, more than she admitted to him, but it was hopeless now Jeff obvious didn't want her  
and herself and Matt were an item, she cared for him alot.  
  
"Cheer up, it may never happen," a voice said, she jumped a little. Looking up, a huge smile overcame her face, she smiled so hard it hurt her jaw. Jeff. He smiled back.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she questioned him, she enveloped him into a massive hug, he returned it. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to let go. She finally gave in and let him go.  
  
"I was just passing, I just came in to see your match and Matts, some freaky stuff going on out there, the dark out really weird," the young Hardy ran his hair threw his dyed purple hair.  
  
"Wait a sec," Amy looked him right in the eye, he avioded her contact. "It was you, wasn't it!" she socked him on the arm.  
  
"No!" he replied, looking sheepishly up."Ok it was me, but it was planned ok? I didn't mean to freak you,"   
  
"Its k, really, just got Matt and I kinda puzzled, yknow the whole why keep us in the dark..."   
  
"Oh Matt knew, he was told before the show..." Jeff interupted.  
  
"Oh he is soooo much trouble, well I better go shower before I stink the whole arena out, literally," Amy laughed, she gave the slighest touchest to his hand, she felt a volt of eletricty threw her body, she   
was pretty sure he felt it too, by the awakward silence.   
  
He smiled at her, the smile that made her melt."You better, you are starting to whiff Dumas," Jeff said sweetly, with a cheeky grin. "Anyway I wait for you outside, I give you a lift home, well Matt   
does have a house show tonight,"  
  
"Thank you J, I meet you out back in, say 30 minutes," Amy said, pushing a strand of lose red hair behind her hair.  
  
"Sure, till later Cookie," Jeff replied walking out into the parking lot.  
  
Amy sighed, Cookie, his pet name for her. It meant alot. she blushed. She hummed her way down to her locker room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Never Again  
  
Disclaimer: All the WWE Superstars I have used, belong to the WWE. But I want to own Lita and Jeff Hardy :P, the poem is writtin by me not Jeff  
  
Author:dawniesummers@hotmail.com  
  
Timeline: After Lita returns in 2003.  
  
Summary: Lita falls in love with Jeff Hardy, the brother of the man she is currently dating. When Vince decides to reniute the Hardyz on the RAW brand,  
things get more complicated. Also an face from the past stirs up trouble for Lita.  
  
Rating: R for sexual innduedo, and swearing.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Amy Dumas opened her locker room door, no one was there, somethings Torrie Wilson or Dawn Marie would be there, waiting her for a talk or go over match ideas. But it was quite and empty,  
Amy thoughts were still filled with Jeff goodness, she undressed rather quickly, turning on the hot water tap for a shower. Bang. She froze. Turning off the tap, poking her head out of the shower.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" she shruged and went back into the shower.  
  
  
"Its her sir," a mid-30 man said, pulling close Amy Dumas's door.  
  
"Are you sure?" a simlar man questioned him, his short, cropped hair, spiked.  
  
"I am posstive, no one has curves like that," he grinned.  
  
"Excuse me, thats my girfriend you talking about Lucas," the man seemly in charge pulled Lucas close up to his face.  
  
"I am sorry Jamie, I just thought you should know it was her, her," Lucas babbled.  
  
"Shut up!" Jamie gritted his teeth. "Will wait in the parking lot, come on,"  
  
Both men walked down the halls, lying in wait for Amy.  
  
  
She finally finshed in the shower, blow drying her hair, dressing in a tight tee-shirt, low cut hip hugger jeans. She packed her her belongings quickly, it was getting major cold today, it   
snowed yesterday, leaving a covering of the grounds outside. She turned off all the lights in her locker room, closing the door behind her. She started to walk down towards the parking lot,  
when a voices called after her.  
  
"Wait up girl, jeez we have be calling after you for a minute whats up?" it was Adam and Christian.   
  
"Sorry, I must of spaced, ooo how'd you match go?" Amy asked, she had pulled the sleeves of her tee shirt over her hands.   
  
Both of the tall men crinkled their noses. "Don't lie to us Ames, we can tell when something is bothering you its like a sixth sense," Adam said putting a arm around Amy's shoulders, leading her to sit down.  
Christian followed, both of the men sat down next to her, looking at her, waiting for her to explain.  
  
"I hate when you do that," Amy pouted, a tear escaped her eyes. She wiped them quickly. "Its, its, Matt and I, I don't think its gonna work,"  
  
"Why? You two seemed to be the perfect couple earlier, smiling and such," Christian questioned, resting a hand on hers.  
  
"Its just, I think I am in love with someone else," she explained, more tears came.  
  
"Oh, well thats a problem, well if you don't love Matt, you have too tell him, the longer it goes on, the worser it will get, trust me, I have been there done that, got the t-shirt. I am now with  
Trish, and I am the happist man alive," Adam said smiling.  
  
"I know your right Ad. Thank you," Amy wiped her tears, sqeezing both Ad and Chris's hands.   
  
"Adam! There you are, I was looking for you all over," Trish was standing a few meters down the hall. She smiled her sexy smile.   
  
"You better go, looks like you got a big night ahead of you," Amy winked.   
  
Laughing Adam winked back at Lita, whispering "You going to be ok? I have my cell on all night if you want me, k?"  
  
"Same with me, I just got a date with a tv remote and Brock the dog," Christian smiled.  
  
The trio burst out laughing. "Alright, thanks you guys, take care," Amy said walking back down towards the parking lot. Christian follow suit, leaving Trish and Adam alone.  
  
The young Adam and Trish were left alone, she seductivly pounced on him.   
  
"Right here Trisha? With lots of people here?" Adam, broke the kiss.  
  
Trish pushed open Lita locker room. "Problem solved," she pulled him into the room, kissing.  
  
  
Lita walked threw the parking lot, Jeff usually parked across near the exit, so she had to walk quite far.  
  
"Well well, looky who we have here then, Amy?" a cool voice called her from behind.  
  
She froze. She instantly knew who it was. Jamie. Her ex husband.   
  
"What are you, you doing here?" Amy said, her bag dropped to the floor.  
  
"Well looking for you sugar, ever since you left me 6 years ago, it broke my heart," Jamie put his hand over his heart.  
  
"What heart? Your a cold hearted bastard," Amy retored shivering.  
  
"Well ain't that nice, all these years of searching and this is what you give me?" Jamie stepped forward reaching his arms out. Amy stepped back bumping into something large. She twirled  
around, strong arms gripped around her arms and waist.  
  
"Lucas! Let me go," she cried. Jamie put a hand over her mouth.   
  
"This won't hurt a bit," Jamie taunted.  
  
  
  
  
"Matt? Are you here?" Torrie Wilson shouted out in Matt Hardys locker room.  
  
"I am here? Who wants me?" Matt Hardy came out with just his underwear on. Torrie blushed.  
  
"I was just wondering how you are, you took a stiff shot out there tonight," she looked to his face, his eye was black.  
  
"Yea, black eye never hurt anyone, hey have you seen Amy?"   
  
"Yea she left about 5 minutes ago," Torrie closed the door as she stepped closer to Matt.   
  
His face fell. "She does of that lately, shes been pretty distant past few weeks,"  
  
"Matt? Want to talk about it? I am here you know that right?" Torrie stroked his face and rested the hand on his bare leg.   
  
"Thanks Torrie. Its just that, I don't love her, y'know? Like I have been with her for about half a year now, someway along that way, you should feel a spark along the way, but I never felt  
that," he spilled his heart out to her.  
  
She cupped his face "Its going to be ok, your going to find mrs right, she might be right in front of you and you never knew it," she smiled at him hopefully.  
  
He smiled back. He inched closer to her, there lips meet in a slow kiss. They parted but lent on each others forehead.   
  
"We shouldn't, not like this," Matt whispered, kissing her deeper, hungry for her.   
  
"God I love you so much Matt," Torrie moaned in his mouth, as she explored his mouth with her tongue. He did the same, he gently placed his hands on her small hips, undoing the zip on her skirt,  
contining kissing as he pulled the skirt off and tosed it aside, he then rubed her back up and down, gently pushing down her straps of her gypsy top. it fell to the floor. Matt kissed down her  
coller bone, she moaned, pulling down his boxer pants, revealing his impressive man hood. He unhooked her bra, her breasts rubbing up and down his hairy chest, he pulled down her  
knickers, she kicked them aside. Matt and Torrie were completing naked by now. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, gently easing into her opening, they slowly made love  
against a locker.   
  
Matt felt gulity, he had just made love to Torrie, not his girlfriend Amy. Torrie lay on his chest sleeping soundling. His hand went to his head, pinching his nose. Love making  
with Amy was never this passionate, because no love was there to exchange. But this was different, deep down in his heart he felt something for Torrie. Maybe it was  
true love at last. 


	3. Chapter 3

Never Again  
  
Disclaimer: All the WWE Superstars I have used, belong to the WWE. But I want to own Lita and Jeff Hardy :P, the poem is writtin by me not Jeff  
  
Author:dawniesummers@hotmail.com  
  
Timeline: After Lita returns in 2003.  
  
Summary: Lita falls in love with Jeff Hardy, the brother of the man she is currently dating. When Vince decides to reniute the Hardyz on the RAW brand,  
things get more complicated. Also an face from the past stirs up trouble for Lita.  
  
Rating: R for sexual innduedo, and swearing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jeff leaned against his black corvette, he was deep in mediation, get it together Jeff. What you are feeling is not real. Think with your heart not your head. It was true, he was in love with his brother  
girlfriend, Amy, he loved her from the minute he layed eyes on her, she was beautiful, her red hair mixed with her fiery personality, it was a match made in heaven. He looked down to his middle   
finger, a claddagh ring, he took it off looking at it intenly, it turned it upside down, 3 symbols were noticable, a heart, repersenting love, a crown above the heart, for loyallty, finally a pair  
of hands, holding the heart, making friendship. For many years the tip of the heart lay away from his, his heart didn't belong to anyone, Jeff now turned it upside down, so the hearts point  
was pointing to his, his heart was Amy's only.  
  
He looked up, around the empty parking lot, she should be here by now. Wonder what was keeping her? A scream echoed around the lot, he ran towards it as fast as he could. Two large men  
were stripping down a red head. Amy.   
  
Jeff football tackled the one who was behind Amy, he punched him across his jaw, the man pushed his foot into the abs of Jeff. The younger hardy fell back hard. The bigger man was on him  
fast, punching his face like a punching bag, Jeff spit blood, half of his face was a mess. Jeff kicked the big man in the groin, he went down howling in pain. Jeff run to were the other man had stripped Amy  
down to her underwear.   
  
"Leave her alone now!" Jeff shouted standing above the eldar man, the blood from his mouth dripped down his chin.  
  
"Why should I? She is my girlfriend? I need her!" he backhanded Jeff, the Hardy stumbled back.  
  
"Hey! Leave them alone!" a horde of feet stamped towards them. Jamie pulled a gun from his pocket, aiming it at the guys who came to Jeff and Amy's rescue.   
  
"No need for that, put it away," one of them said. Christain, Jeff reconized. He looked up too see, Christian, Adam, Trisha and Glenn. Adam pushed Trish behind him, protecting her.  
  
"Till next time, Hardy, we will be seeing each other very soon Amy," Jamie cooly said, still pointing a gun at them, Lucas pulled up beside him in a blacked out Mercades Benz. Jamie got in and they rode  
out of the arena.  
  
"Amy, are you ok?" Jeff asked, he crawled over to his love. Amy nodded she was shivering.   
  
Adam leant down beside Amy, taking off his jacket, wrapping it around her cold body.   
  
"Jeff are you ok man?" Glenn asked, pulling the Hardy to his feet.   
  
"Yea, jaw bruised thats all, all I want is to see if Amy is ok," Jeff asked holding Amy close to his chest. She cried. He looked up to the others "Its ok, I make sure she gets home safely,"  
  
"I am going to report that guy too security, ok?" Adam said, Jeff nodded. "Call me if you need me? OK goes for the rest of us too,"   
Trisha gave one last hug to Amy, before they all went to security.  
  
"Its ok cookie," Jeff kissed her head. Picking her up in his wary arms, taking her to his corvette, laying her in the passenger seat, she sobbed gently as Jeff drived off to their hotel.  
  
  
  
"Torrie, honey, wake up," Matt Hardy gently tapped her, she groaned nustling deep into the crook of his neck.   
  
"Don't wanna comfy here, with you," she smiled up at him.  
  
He couldn't help but smile back, "We have to go, this place will close soon," he stood up, grabbing some jeans and pulling them on.   
  
"Oh alright," she pouted pulling on her top and skirt. "Matt,"  
  
"Yea," he went over to her, and traced a finger down her blonde hair.  
  
"I think I love you, not because of tonight, I have always loved you," Torrie looked deep into his brown eyes.  
  
He bent down and kissed her passiontly. "Want to come back with me tonight?"  
  
"What about the house show?"  
  
"I can skip that, I went to Vince earlier and told him I was beat, so I have all night with you,"   
  
"What about Amy?"   
  
"She was going to go and see Jeff and Adam,"   
  
"Alright, I am all yours Mr Extreme,"   
  
Matt and Torrie shared one more kiss before leaving the arena hand in hand.  
  
  
Jamie fist pounded down on the arm rest, frusted he threw the gun to the floor.   
  
"Jam? Its ok I got a friend in the force, he knows this Hardy guy, comes from North Carolina, Camaron if I am not mistaken, got his house number here," Lucas grinned.  
  
"All I want is Amy, she is my life," he looked at Lucas threw the mirror in the front seat.   
  
"I know what she means to you Jamie, you love her, what she did you is unforgivable, why do you keep looking for her?"  
  
"Because I love her so much, and I know she loves me," Jamie picked up the gun from the floor checking the ammo. Lucas shut up, this guy is obsessed with Amy, he knew Jamie  
for about 10 years, Jamie was filfty rich, he hired Lucas for protection, until he met Amy, they were happy together, so he had thought, Amy ran away, Jamie spent 5 years of this time  
looking for her, obsessing her. Lucas knew this would come to a horrible end.  
  
  
Jeff drove into the parking lot of their hotel, Amy fell asleep a few minutes ago, hating to distrub her, he gently picked her up in his arms once again, and took her up to his room. Not wanting  
to leave her alone for the night. He put her into his bed, covering her up with the blankets, she sighed. Jeff couldn't help but smile, he kissed her on her hand.  
  
Jeff went over to the window, he was now raining, typical. He sat down on the windowsill, picking up his pen and paper, he wrote down his thoughts of that day into a poem.  
  
You made me think  
What I felt was so deep  
So you like me, I think  
But I like you too, then my  
Heart sinks as you cut so deep.  
  
I wear my heart on my sleeve  
So it can belong to you  
My heart mustn't be taken for  
Granted, cause it wants you.  
Love is patient love is kind  
I am so glad that your mine.  
  
When my soul is so cold  
You warm it with your smile  
I fall into your eye's I take  
Your hands into mine, I kiss  
Them, because you are so  
Precious. Your heart fits mine  
As I finally say goodbye.  
  
"Jeff?" Amy called from his bed.   
  
"Yes cookie?" he went over and sat at her side. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am cold, what about you," she looked harder at his face, the moon light shone threw the drapes, it sketched out his bruises and cuts. "Oh my god, Jeff. Did they do this to you? Wait here I get   
some ointment,"   
  
Amy went to the bathroom, a second later she came out with the first aid kit. "I figured out why you are cold,"   
  
"Hows that?" Amy rubbed ointment onto his cuts, he slightly winced.   
  
"Your in your underwear must be pretty nippy," he smiled up at her, she blushed but continued to tend to Jeff.  
  
"Thank you Jeff, for earlier, it was really brave of you," Amy said putting away the first aid kit.  
  
"Anytime Ames, who were them guys?" his puppy dog eyes melted her heart.   
  
"Long story really," she sat down beside him, they both looked out into the moonlight.  
  
"Those are the best kind."  
  
  
About 5 minutes had passed since Jeff and Amy had spoken they had just looked out across the city in a little world of their   
own.  
  
"Well, mmm, I better tell you. I don't want to lie to you ever again," Amy broke the silence, reaching out with her hand and put it on his  
knee. "It was about 5 years ago, I was pretty new to the wrestling busniess, I decided thats what I wanted to get into.   
So one day I went to a try out at ECW, and thats when I met him, Jamie, he was a real sweetie at first, we went on a couple  
of dates, soon we became a offical item, it was alright until a few months later," Amy drew a deep breath, Jeff squeezed her hand  
supportivly. She smiled "Jamie asked me to move in with him, of course I said yes I was falling in love so what would you do?  
One afternoon I came home I found him drinking, the bad stuff, I estimate he drunk at least a half a bottle of whiskey, he started  
shouting abuse, he scared me shitless, Lucas, the other guy who whaled on you, was like his bodyguard had warned me that Jamie  
became violent occisionly, I just shrugged it off, telling him it would be different with me. Boy was I wrong, that night he beat me down  
till I was a mess, then..." Amy started to cry unable to hold it in anylonger.  
  
Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist, she sobbed into his chest. He lifted her chin up with his hand, looking deep into her eyes.  
"What happened next? If you don't want to tell me thats ok no pressure,"  
  
"Its ok, I have to tell someone," Amy sobbed. "So Jamie beat me, I didn't know what was happening till I felt his hands touching me,  
Jeff he raped me, I tried to stop him, but, but I was to weak," she looked at Jeff his eyes full of anger and pain. "I never  
told anyone, then a few months later I found out I was pregnant from that night, I felt ill I knew I couldn't have this   
baby conceived out of rage and no love, so I got an aborsion the next week, Lucas found out so of course he runs  
and tells Jamie, so I couldn't let him hurt me again, so I ran off leaving him for good, until now,"  
  
Jeff pulled her tighter into his embrace, kissing her hair. "Ames, I am so sorry, so sorry, something I picked up a while ago, no man or  
woman is worth your tears, and the one who is, won't make you cry,"   
  
Amy pulled out of his embrace, she touched his face and traced his outline down to his lips. "Your very sweet Jeff Hardy, I...I,"   
both of them went into a kiss.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
They both pulled away quickly, Jeff took off his t-shirt putting it over her, leaving a half naked man in front of Amy.   
Jeff went to answer the hotel door as Amy straightened herself up, god that was so close she thought, I felt is  
breath on my face, so close.  
  
Jeff sighed, the girl that he loved just told him her heart pains, Jamie sad son of a bitch, how dare he hurt her like that.  
Please god take care of Amy, he prayed silently. He twisted the knob of the door, Jeff looked at the person staring at him.  
  
"May I help you officer?" Jeff said looking at the the police officer stood before him.  
  
"Hello I am officer Mckean, are you Jeff Hardy?" Mckean said, holding up his badge.  
  
"That would be me, whats wrong?"  
  
"Its about your brother Matt Hardy," 


	4. Chapter 4

Never Again  
  
Disclaimer: All the WWE Superstars I have used, belong to the WWE. But I want to own Lita and Jeff Hardy :P, the poem is writtin by me not Jeff  
  
Author:dawniesummers@hotmail.com  
  
Timeline: After Lita returns in 2003.  
  
Summary: Lita falls in love with Jeff Hardy, the brother of the man she is currently dating. When Vince decides to reniute the Hardyz on the RAW brand,  
things get more complicated. Also an face from the past stirs up trouble for Lita.  
  
Rating: R for sexual innduedo, and swearing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Adam, Christian, Trish went to the security office, Glenn had left previous he had a meeting with Vince to get to, leaving  
his regards with the others he went.   
  
"Do y'know what's happening at all?" Trish scratched her head, her face full of worry. "Who would pull a gun on Amy? And  
beat the crap outta Jeff?"  
  
"I dunno, but if I ever see that creep again, I beat the shit outta him," Adam paced the office making a ball out of his fist  
and pounding down on the palm of his other hand.  
  
"Chill Adam, I am as puzzled as you, by the way, why isn't security here? Maybe something happened elsewhere, you know the  
WWE fans," Christian tried to calm is best friend.  
  
"Excuse me please gentlemen," a burly guard said brushing past Adam and Christian. Speaking into a radio. "This is the ice dome  
in Pittsburgh, I request an amublence be sent at once, injuried a young white male, aprox 6''2, gunshot wound to the right shoulder,  
also reports of a beating of a young blonde woman, over,"  
  
Adam rushed over to the guard pulling on his arm "Who's the injuried party? Tell us!"   
  
"Edge? Trish? Christian?" the guard face was full of worry, "Its Matt Hardy and Torrie Wilson,"  
  
"Oh my god!" Trish let out a cry.  
  
"Can you take us to them?" Christian said  
  
"Alright, since you lot are close friends, follow me," the guard left the office with the 3 wrestlers in tow, threw to the   
outta locker rooms.  
  
There in a pool of blood was Matt Hardy, his eyes closed, but still breathing, Torrie Wilson held his hand as on  
hand medics tended to his and her wounds.  
  
"Torrie," Trish cuddling her. "What happened?"  
  
Torrie turned to face Trish, her eyes both black and blue. "He...he came out of nowhere, he shot matt,"  
  
"What this guy look like?"  
  
"Lemme guess, bout 6''3, big built, short dark spiky hair, with a fat guy with him?" Adam answered.  
  
Torrie just nodded, just as the parmedics arrived the worked quickly loading him onto a stretcher and running off down the hall.  
  
Torrie Wilson stood looking puzzled at the three before her.  
  
"He attacked Amy and Jeff about 30 minutes ago, oh my god, Jeff and Ames do you know what hotel they are staying at?" Adam said.  
  
"Come on miss you need some treatment," one of the medics put a blanket around Torrie and pulling her down the hall.  
  
"Er its the Golden Boot hotel, room number 25, 2nd floor," answered Christian. "We better go tell them,"  
  
Trish and Adam nodded in agreement, running towards the exit.  
  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Torrie asked, she sat in the ambulence next to Matt.  
  
"I am not sure lets just get him to A & E," replied the medic pushing down hard on Matt's shoulder.   
  
The van came to a stop, the back doors opened, and the medics wheeled Matt out into the hospital. Torrie went to follow  
them into the surgey.  
  
"Ma'am you can't go any further than this, you have to wait outside," the nurse on duty said leading her to the Vistors  
lounge.  
  
About half an hour passed, Amy, Jeff, Adam, Trisha and Christian burst threw the doors, Torrie stode up, she hugged Amy tightly,  
Amy mouthed "Are you ok" she just nodded.   
  
"Who did this?" Jeff said pacing the room.  
  
"We think it was that guy you two were fighting earlier, he apprently came back I think he knew Matt was your brother," Adam explained.  
  
"Jamie, son of a bitch!" Jeff shouted. Amy went over to him hugging him close.  
  
Adam looked suprised at the intensive hug between them, wait a sec, no way, he long knew Jeff had a crush on Amy, but could this  
be Amy's guy who she was in love with? Everyone told him he was kinda intutive with this romance thing. He raised an eyebrow, Christian  
looked at him, like reading each others minds, Chris nodded his head in approval.   
  
"Would you mind telling me what you two are thinking? Its giving me the wiggins," Trish whispered to the two.  
  
Adam looked at his girlfriend, then pointed his pinky finger at Jeff and Lita, then he clicked his fingers.  
  
Trish mouthed "oh," thinking for a sec. Then it hit her"Ohhhhhhhhh," she smiled at the two wrestlers before her.  
  
Amy looked over Jeff's shoulder, pushing him away. "Doctor?"  
  
"Are you relevtives,"  
  
"I am his brother, and," Jeff started.  
  
"And his close friend," Amy finshed.  
  
Torrie, Adam, Christian and Trish looked stunned. Then this it is Amy and Matt are no longer a item.  
  
"Alright, first things first, Matt is going to be ok, the bullent just went above the main atrey, we have removed the bullet,  
he is now resting," the doctor explained.  
  
The group let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Can I see him?" Jeff said.  
  
"Only one at a time, you first," the doctor nodded at Jeff. He lead the way and Jeff followed.  
  
Amy sighed a relief, thank god Matt was ok, Jamie had did this to him and Torrie, what was Torrie doing with Matt anyway?  
It was Amy's fault, if she had done something before hand, Matt wouldn't be hurt neither would Torrie. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder,  
turning around, looking down at the beaten face of Torrie Wilson.  
  
"I think we need to talk,"  
  
  
Torrie handed Amy a cup of coffee, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Well I don't know what to say, well er, hm, I have been having an affair with Matt," she winced, preparing for some backlash.  
  
Amy just turned her head and nodded "I know,"  
  
"You know? How?"  
  
"We weren't meant to be together, yea I care for him alot, but I knew I didn't love him, or he did me," Amy bent foward leaning  
her elbows on her knee's.  
  
"I am realy sorry, I don't really know what to say,"  
  
"Don't say anything please, if he likes you, and you like him back then you should be together, can I tell you something?  
Girl to girl?"  
  
"Of course, you can tell me anything,"  
  
"To tell you the truth I am in love with someone else, I mean I shouldn't be at all but but I just feel it deep down  
in my heart and soul," Amy looked up at Torrie.  
  
"Is it Jeff?" Torrie replied, Amy looked stunned. "Everyone knows that you like him its pretty obvious,"  
  
"Is it that obvious? Do I have a sign around my neck saying "I love Jeff Hardy?"," Amy said leaning back.  
  
Torrie laughed. "I think what you and Jeff have is true love the worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them, thats what  
I thought when I wanted Matt so bad,"  
  
Amy wrapped a arm around her friend.   
  
"Now all you gotta do is tell Jeff how you feel," Torrie said.  
  
"Thats the hard part,"  
  
  
Jeff walked into his brothers room. Matts eyes fluttered open looking instanly at his bro.  
  
"Jeff," he said weakly "What the hell happened dude?"  
  
"You got shot by some old friends, your going to be ok,"   
  
"What about Torrie is she ok? She didn't get hurt did she?" Matt began to sit up. Jeff pushed him back down.  
  
"Shes fine a few bruises but she live," Matt sighed in relief.  
  
"Matt, I came here also to tell you something," Jeff looked into his brothers eyes.  
  
"Go on bro, but I have to confess something too, do you mind if I go first? Plus I think this morphine is getting to me," Matt  
laughed, Jeff did too. The younger Hardy sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"I have been having an affair, behind Amy's back, god I feel so gulity, I am so screwed, but I think I am falling for this girl  
Jeff,"   
  
"Oh, er would this girl be Torrie Wilson?" Matt nodded. "Shes a nice young lady, do you love her?"  
  
"I think I do, but Amy man, what can I tell her?"  
  
"Thats it bro, the fact is, I am in love Amy, Matt, I know I should of told you sooner, but I just didn't want to hurt you or her," Jeff   
stood, scratching is head. "You don't look suprised,"  
  
"Jeff why don't you just tell her? Then we will be all happy? Maybe God wants us to meet a few wrong people before meeting the right one,  
so that when we finally meet the person, we will know how to be grateful." Matt smiled at his bro.  
  
"I guess so,"   
  
"Go get your girl Jeff," Matt winked at him.  
  
Jeff smiled at his bro and nodded. He exit the rooml walking with the biggest smile on his face, nothing could bring him down.  
  
"Hey Hardy,"   
  
Jeff turned to see Jamie, but not for long, everything then went black. 


	5. Chapter 5

Never Again  
  
Disclaimer: All the WWE Superstars I have used, belong to the WWE. But I want to own Lita and Jeff Hardy :P, the poem is writtin by me not Jeff  
  
Author:dawniesummers@hotmail.com  
  
Timeline: After Lita returns in 2003.  
  
Summary: Lita falls in love with Jeff Hardy, the brother of the man she is currently dating. When Vince decides to reniute the Hardyz on the RAW brand,  
things get more complicated. Also an face from the past stirs up trouble for Lita.  
  
Rating: R for sexual innduedo, and swearing.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
God what is that smell, his stomach heaved, bile rose in Jeff's throat. He opened his eye's to see well not much, only the early morning  
sun shining threw thew window 10 ft above him. He tried to move, but he was tied hand and foot, he struggled to sit up, his head hurt  
it could feel the dry blood upon his forehead some of it encrusted in his eye Jeff shook his head the flakes fell off.  
  
"Ugggh Jamie? What do you want?! Are you there?!" he shouted, nothing. "Damnit are you there!"  
  
There was a rattle of keys, a whistle then a voice spoke."What exactly were you doing with my wife?"  
  
"You wife? I don't know what you are saying," the younger Hardy replied. Jeff squinted to see the figure emerge from the shadows  
into the sunlight blocking it from Jeff's view.  
  
"Oh you know Amy Dumas, I saw you to have a tender moment in the parking lot and then the hospital, with my wife!" Jamie raised his voice kneeing down in from   
of Jeff Hardy,  
  
"What? Amy isn't married! If she was she would of told me or my brother,"   
  
"Guess she's been lying to you both," Jamie smiled.  
  
"And you shot my brother, why the fuck for!? He never did anything," Jeff spat sitting up straight looking into the green eyes of Jamie.  
  
"To show you not to mess with me boy," Jamie stood edging closer to Jeff, his food struck out slamming hard into Jeff's chest, the Hardy grasped for breath. After  
about 2minutes he wheezed to his normal breathing pattern, his face screwed up in pain.   
  
"So Amy is married to you huh, do you really think I believe you," Jeff puffed. "She told me you raped her, getting her pregnant, hunting Amy because she got rid of..."  
  
"My child! And I never raped her we conceived in love," Jamie hung his head.  
  
"Yes you did, a man like you could never make love because of how you feel about a woman, you are just a bitter, twisted bastard who if he can't get his own he do anything  
to get anything!" Jeff frowned looking deep into this man's eyes. With that Jamie walked out of the room slamming shut the door, but was in to much of a hurry to lock it.  
  
  
Amy Dumas paced the relatives room, Adam, Christian and Trish watched.  
  
"The hospital is gonna need a new carpet in here soon," Christian muttered.  
  
"Nows not the time to make jokes Chris," Trish said. Christian looked down embarrssed.  
  
"You guys, I am seriously worried about Jeff, I mean he went to see Matt then wham not seen for the entire night! Blood was found outside Matt's door," Amy brows knitted together.  
  
"That coulda been anybodies, you know that Ames," Adam looked up at his friend, his hands clasp Trish's tightly.  
  
Amy looked at her friends. "I found is necklace, his extreme necklace on the floor, he hardly ever forgets to wear that! I bet Jamie has something to do with this," Amy's concerned  
face turned to anger.  
  
The room door opened and a head popped in. "Amy Dumas? Theres a phone call for you, some one named Jamie Charlottle." the messenger said.  
  
Amy gave a look at the group and headed out. She returned 5 minutes later. "I have to go meet him, he has Jeff,"  
  
"You can't go alone!" they protested.  
  
"I won't be," with that Amy headed out of the door, and out into the cold.  
  
  
Amy pulled up in front of Jamie house she knew he had here in the city. She stepped out of Jeff's black covervette. Her warm breath formed a smoke clouded around her head.  
She nervously entered the front gates, and towards the front door, she went to knock the door, she froze, this was it she was facing her worse fear to save the man she loved. Closing her   
eyes thinking for a second, gaining confidence she knocked. She looked around the garden with caution. There was a creak and the door opened, it was Lucas.   
  
"Come in please," Lucas nodded standing back to let in Amy.  
  
She never took her eyes of him sliding into the house. Jamie was waiting for her with a smile. Amy went right up to him and slapped his face. The sounded echoed around  
the empty house, he stumbled back on to a wall. He just laughed.   
  
"Where's Jeff?" Amy demanded.   
  
Jamie turned to Lucas. "Luc please bring Mr. Hardy up here please." Lucas nodded and headed off down the hall.  
  
"Why did you do that to Jeff? and Matt! Why shoot him?" Amy demanded hands on hips.  
  
Jamie edged closer to Amy."Because I still love you, I was proving my love to you,"  
  
Amy looked at him in disgused."You could of killed a man! And you still love me? How is all this proving that you love me? Your demented! I will never love you!"   
  
Jamie grabbed Amy's arms, pinning her against the wall. With such strength, his biceps tore his shirt. Amy struggled in his big arms.  
  
"You did drugs again didn't you!" Amy shouted, trying to relise herself.  
  
"Whats it matter? Its only steriods whats the big?" he snarled tighten his hold on her.  
  
"I am gonna answer that with a headbutt," Amy headbutted him, no pain inflicted to him, but her head hurt like hell.  
  
He laughed. Leaning in closer he kissed her, the pressure was to much, his teeth split her lip, and the familar metalic taste of blood filled her mouth.  
  
"Hey let her go!" someone shouted behind them. Jeff. Jamie let Amy drop to the floor holding her lip. Jeff was restrained by Lucas, that didn't stop Hardy he clocked Lucas with an elbow braking   
his nose. Lucas fell howling to the floor. Jeff, even in his battered state, ran at Jamie like a train he steamed into Jamie knocking the big man from his feet. Jeff's fist hit Jamie's  
face, Jamie just laughed and right hooked Jeff in his face sending him back hard. Jamie then picked Jeff up by his throat the big man lifted Jeff to his feet with ease. Lashing  
out with his left hand he meshed it into Jeff's stomach, wasn't long before Jeff chin dribbled blood.   
  
"Drop him Jamie!" Amy shouted. Jamie turned around coming face to face with a 5mm gun pointed at his head. He dropped Jeff into a heap. "I am not scared to use  
this!" she trembled. The gun shook unsteadly in her hands. Jamie smiled at her the sick sadtistic grin he always did.  
  
He put his hand on the gun pushing it down and wrestling it from her hands. He then pointed it at her.  
  
"If I can't have you no one can,"  
  
The gun shot echoed around the house. 


	6. Chapter 6

Never Again  
  
Disclaimer: All the WWE Superstars I have used, belong to the WWE. But I want to own Lita and Jeff Hardy :P, the poem is writtin by me not Jeff  
  
Author:dawniesummers@hotmail.com  
  
Timeline: After Lita returns in 2003.  
  
Summary: Lita falls in love with Jeff Hardy, the brother of the man she is currently dating. When Vince decides to reniute the Hardyz on the RAW brand,  
things get more complicated. Also an face from the past stirs up trouble for Lita.  
  
Rating: R for sexual innduedo, and swearing.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The whole house was silent, if a pin dropped you could here it. The only sound you could here was the echo of the gun shot still  
around the house, time just stood still as Amy's eyes widened. Jamie in front of her his eyes locked on hers, the side of his mouth  
tembled and blood poured from it, the blood travelled down his chin onto his shirt. He looked down then back up at Amy, he fell to the from  
his eyes wide open. Amy stared down to the bullet hole right threw is heart. Then she looked up to see Lucas holding a gun in his hand,  
Jeff was looking bewildered on the floor.  
  
"Why?" Amy stumbled.  
  
"He was to crazy, I would never let him kill anybody, it had gone to far," he hung his head, not wanting to look her in the eye. As if ashmaed  
of what he had put her through.  
  
Sirens echoed around the house and street, the door was knocked door and police officers ran in guns hostler ready to shoot.  
  
"Amy Dumas?" one of them said. "I'am officer Mckean, we got a tip of from some friends of yours, I asume this is the man that  
shot Matt Hardy and beat up Ms Wilson?"   
  
She nodded.  
  
"Ok, his dead. Did you shoot him," he eyes searching hers.  
  
"No it was me officer," Lucas spoke up walking forawrd and holding his hands out to be cuffed.  
  
"Alright son," Mckean pointed to his associates to cuff him."Name?"  
  
"Lucas Benz," he answered, he was cuffed, before being lead out of the door he looked at Amy. "I am sorry what I have put you threw Amy,  
I really am,"  
  
She walked over to him."Thank you for saving my life, I have something for you,"   
  
"Really? What is it?" he answered, puzzled.  
  
She balled her fist and cracked it across is jaw, he fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
  
  
Amy and Jeff sat in the back of an ambulence, watching silently as Jamie body was zipped and taken out of the house. Jeff  
intangled his hand in hers, she squeezed it hard. Wanting the closeness of his body to warm her cold one. The parmedics cleaned  
up the cuts and lacerations the pair had. No broken bones thank god. But they both knew their injuries were deeper, not  
physical but emtionally and mentally. Only time would tell.  
  
"Hey guys! Are you ok!!" a voice shouted at them, they looked up to see, Christian, Adam and Trish running towards them. Normally  
Jeff and Amy would un-hook their hands, but they both decided not too.  
  
"Yea we are fine, Jamies dead though, hey how'd you guys get here?" Amy said curiously at the trio.  
  
The trio shifted uneasily on their feet. "We kinda of followed you, we were worried! We couldn't let you go all by yourself,  
so we called the police and they gave us a lift," Adam explained he backuped a bit expecting a retort.  
  
"Thank you, all of you. Your the best friends ever," Amy smiled her eyes teary. "What about Matt and Torrie? Are they ok?"  
  
"Yea they are fine, waiting at the hospital, no worries at all!" Trish gleamed.  
  
  
Jeff and Amy arrived at back at the hotel at 6pm, a few hours of questioning at the police station, and a few hours spent with Matt  
at the hospital. Jeff dropped heavily down on the bed, his hands hand behind his head looking up at the celling as to see stars.  
Amy just looked at him laid back as ever, the cool person she knew most of her life. The young boy she grew up with had grown  
into a a amazing young man she loved with all her heart. She sighed heavily, she took of her jacket walking over to Jeff's  
bed and climbed on top of him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, it started to pound hard, ready  
to brake out his chest. She felt his strong arms wrap around her body, holding her close, as if she was the the most  
prescious thing in the world, she was, to him. She felt him kiss her flame red hair it sent goosebumps down her body, just his touch   
made her have goosebumps.   
  
"Amy, look at me," Jeff said, Amy lifted her head to look deep into his green eyes. "Hey baby, these past few years   
I have grown more close to you, in more ways than one. You look at someone each day and you never really see them, then  
one day you awake and you see that person like for the first time, making your heart flutter and you dozzy on your feet  
ready to faint, making you want them badly for everything they have, heart, body and soul. Amy, thats how I have been  
feeling about you for years now, I just didn't have the guts to tell you this, but now I feel like I can tell you my soul,  
Amzy, I love you,"  
  
Tears rolled down Amy's cheeks, Jeff fingers wiped them away cupping her face in his hands.   
  
"Jeff, I love you so much, it hurts that I am with you and I can't touch you..."  
  
"Cookie, you can touch me in ways you have no idea, my heart is yours now," Jeff interuppted, he lent in closer their  
lips brushed slightly. Both their eyes searched each others just to make sure. Their lips finally touched gently, he tasted her finally,  
her lips as smooth as an apples skin, lips parting letting there tongues dance for minutes. They broke off for some air, both  
of them smiled, finally together.  
  
  
"Amy, I have something for you, I wanted to give it to before all this shit happened," he reached into his pocket, slightly  
brushing his hand along the leg of Amy, she held in an gasp. He pulled out a little black box with a gold trim aroun dit.  
  
"Jeff," she sat up, straderling his hips, she took the box and opened it, there proudly sat a Claddagh ring. She remembered  
he had one already on, she noticed it was turned so that the heart was facing him. She slipped it on her middle finger, so the heart  
faced her, her heart belonged to him. "Thank you,"  
  
She lent down and kissed him again. He kissed her cheek, and down her neck. She pulled away slightly.  
  
"Do you want to?" she asked.  
  
"Only if your happy,"   
  
She kissed him passionatly. "I am always happy with you,"   
  
He returned the kiss with hunger. His hands undressing her, as they never broke their kiss.   
  
That night they made love for the first time, it was the best thing ever, like time stood still for only them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Never Again  
  
Disclaimer: All the WWE Superstars I have used, belong to the WWE. But I want to own Lita and Jeff Hardy :P, the poem is writtin by me not Jeff  
  
Author:dawniesummers@hotmail.com  
  
Timeline: After Lita returns in 2003.  
  
Summary: Lita falls in love with Jeff Hardy, the brother of the man she is currently dating. When Vince decides to reniute the Hardyz on the RAW brand,  
things get more complicated. Also an face from the past stirs up trouble for Lita.  
  
Rating: R for sexual innduedo, and swearing.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
3 months later  
  
Jeff, Lita and Matt were backstage at RAW all nervous, Vince Mcman had said he would love to reunite the Hardyz  
on the RAW brand. He had a storyline going that they will feud with Lance Storm and William Regal.  
  
2Xtreme blasted across the PA, the crowd took to their feet cheering for Jeff. He took to the stage and made his way to  
the ring to face Roise, Rico and Jamal ringside. The match started, Jeff was beaten to the floor, Rico knocked the  
ref out and Rosie and Jamal double teamed. The whole arena blacked out. The old team extreme music video lit up  
the titron, the crowd went wide as Lita and Matt Hardy ran down the ramp, Matt took down both Rosie and Jamal, as  
Lita took out Rico with a head scissors. Soon Jeff joined his brother and girlfriend in the ring as the others retreated from the ring.  
Jeff and Matt hugged, and Lita hugged each of them. Team Extreme were once again reunited. The crowd loved it.  
  
  
"Matt can I talk to you bro? Please its important!" Jeff asked his brother who was in the shower.  
  
"Sure, coming," his eldar brother answered coming out of the shower. "Whats up?"  
  
"Ok, way nervous, I am thinking of asking Amy to marry me," Jeff told him, being serious.  
  
"Are you serious? Thats fantastic! My baby bro getting hitched!" Matt hugged his brother.  
  
"Thank you! So shall I do it then? Ask her?"   
  
"Do you love her?"   
  
Jeff nodded. "With everything I have,"  
  
"Well I know for certain she loves you a whole lot, I think you two were both made for each other, like Thelma & Lousie,"  
  
"Thelma and Lousie were both girls Matt,"   
  
"Well go ask Ames then!"  
  
"I will," with that Jeff walked out the locker room door.  
  
  
  
That night Jeff took Amy for a moonlight walked along the beach of florida. Both holding hands. They just had an romantic  
meal seaside and talked, Jeff thought it be nice if they would walk along the beach in the moonlight.   
  
"Amy, I have something to tell you," Jeff suddenly blurted out.  
  
"What? Nothing is wrong is it?" she asked worried.  
  
"Nothing wrong baby, its just that," Jeff dropped to one knee. Amy was shocked, her hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Jeff,"  
  
"Amy Christine Dumas, will you marry me, Jeff Nero Hardy?"   
  
She stood there shocked.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
